


Baby It's Cold Outside

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [11]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aliens, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: A cold snap finally hits Jersey, and Gerard couldn't be more excited.





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. For those of you following my 30 day challenge who haven't read my series Of All the Places in the Universe, don't fret; you don't need to have read the previous fics to enjoy this! All you need to know is Gerard is an alien crash-landed on Earth, and Frank is a werewolf.
> 
> And the rest of you, hi. This is very short, especially for this series, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: "On the first cold day of the season, you could definitely use a cuddle."

"Ooh, Frank, I'm so excited!" Gerard squealed when he burst through the door. "It's the first cold day of the year!"

An annoyed groan came from the living room, and he found Frank on the couch, curled up in a cocoon of blankets. His nose was red and he glared at Gerard when he entered the room.

"How can you be so animated this early in the morning?" he asked with a scowl.

Gerard shrugged, chipper as always, and said, "It's nine, it isn't _that_ early. And by the way, your place is fucking freezing!"

"Really? I couldn't tell," Frank deadpanned, shivering inside his bundle of blankets.

Gerard set down his messenger bag and stripped off his coat so he was left only in jeans and a maroon sweater. "Any particular reason your apartment is an icebox?"

"Heater's broken. It went out about an hour ago."

Gerard pulled back Frank's blankets, ignoring his whine of discomfort, and crawled in next to him. They huddled together, trying to get warm.

"Mm, that's nice," Frank sighed, cuddling close with Gerard's arms wrapped around him.

Gerard smiled, pressing a kiss to Frank's temple. "After we warm up a bit, how 'bout I make us some hot chocolate?"

Frank hummed in agreement, melting into Gerard, soft and warm. "That sounds wonderful."

"I don't have anything to do today," Gerard continued. "We can watch movies and cuddle all day."

"Fuck yeah." There was a moment of comfortable silence before Frank asked, "What's weather like on your planet?"

"Regulated," Gerard replied bitterly. "The temperature is at a constant 73 degrees. There's no natural phenomenon. Plants are grown in greenhouses, so rain isn’t necessary. It's all very boring, in my opinion."

"So you've never seen snow?"

Gerard's face lit up. "Oh, I've always wanted to! But no, it doesn't snow on my old planet."

"I'll take you to see snow someday," Frank promised. "We'll make snow angels, and have a snowball fight, and go sledding, and build snowmen, and maybe we'll even go skiing."

Gerard kissed the other man gently, smiling into his mouth. "I'd like that," he said.


End file.
